legobatmanthevideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Joker
The Joker is a DC supervillain and is Batmans archenemy in the comics. His appearance is Green Hair, Pale White Face and Red Lips. He first appeared in the first issue of Batman comics and his real name has never been revealed. His latest appearance was in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. Origin The Joker doesn't have a clear past or origin. However, one rumour of the Jokers origin is he was a criminal known as the Red Hood. He was a scientest who wanted to steal from a company, but in the same process, he fell into a tank of chemical waste, which gave him a permanent grin and sent his mind crazy. This is what sent him insane, or what gave him his 'super-sanity'. Now mentally unbalanced, the Joker has a sort of love/hate for the Dark Knight. Just because of his insanity, it doesn't make the Jokers result any less evil or destructive. Personality The Joker is known as the Clown Prince of Crime, but is suprisingly a weak hand-to-hand fighter. Although a maniac, he is skilled with a range of weapons based on party gags. He is also happy to work with the love-struck Harley Quinn, but can get annoying at times. Appearances Lego Batman: The Videogame The Joker is the final antagonist of LEGO Batman: The Videogame. He is the leader of the third and final group. His team includes his deputy and love-struck companion Harley Quinn, Mad Hatter, Killer Moth and Scarecrow. Their Mission: to spread the Jokers Laughing Gas around the city of Gotham. But with Batman on the hunt for these villains, the Jokers plan could go nowhere. But, the archenemy has many tricks ready to pull on Batman and Robin. The levels which the Joker and Batman play in are Clown-like, which actually look quite disturbing. These are based around the Joker and his plans. The first Villain level, A Suprise for the Comissioner, is very clown-like. It is very similar to the second Hero level, Little Fun at the Big Top. Vehicles The Joker has several vehicles at his disposal. Helecopter The Jokers Helecopter makes a great vehicle. It is speedy, and is big enough to just about fit his whole crew on (except his henchmen). A good place to drop his Gas Capsules though. Van The Jokers Truck, or Ice-Cream Van serves Laughing Gas Lollies and Ice-Creams. In the game, it is used by one of the Jokers Henchmen to deliver a package to Gordon about the Jokers kidnapping of him. Speedboat The Joker's Speedboat is used by the Joker in the second game. He uses it while fleeing from Batman and Robin. Allies Harley Quinn Main Article: Harley Quinn Harley Quinn has been an ally of the Joker for years. She is in love with the Joker, but the Joker just can't accept her - the Clown Prince of Crime treats her like rubbish. At the end of The Jokers Return, Harley Quinn has posters of the Joker in her Cell, and also blows a kiss. She gets easily hurt when the Joker gets angry at her, or bosses her around. The Mad Hatter The Mad Hatter works with the Joker in the same game too, as well the Killer Moth. The Mad Hatter is crazy with Alice in Wonderland, and has bunnies in his Arkham Asylam Cell. The Killer Moth The Killer Moth can't resisit light, which is a weakness in the Hero level In the Dark Knight. The Scarecrow The Scarecrow is a deathly enemy. He is amused by Killer Moths attitude, and has an old but powerful Biplane. He loves his birds, and has them in his cell at Arkham Asylam. Gallery Jhqn.jpg|The Joker with Harley Quinn Jh.jpg J.jpg J2.jpg|The Joker in LEGO Batman: The Videogame = Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_joker for more information outside the video game * www.legobatmangame.com/' for the official Video Game Website' Category:Enemies